This invention relates to a winding device, and more particularly to an extension cord winding device having a structure suitable for being hooked over an object or placed on a ground surface, and including conductive means with the capacity to assume different lengths for making required electrical connections and cord gripping and holding arrangement designed to prevent the extension cords from becoming loosened or tangled.